Talk:Stoneflesh Aura
Well, okay then. Um, Armor of Earth + Stoneflesh Aura on a Dolyak/Stance tank, anyone? Ubermancer 02:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) this + armour of earth + kinetic armour + obsid eflesh=pretty much unkillable tank :O you might even not need to keep kinetic armour up any more :O Oljomo 05:45, 23 September 2006 (CDT) What does immune mean? If the attack is a crit you take 0 damage? You take normal damage? Kessel 11:21, 23 September 2006 (CDT) At 16 earth magic, you take pretty much 0 damage from anything with Stoneflesh Aura and Armor of Earth. +20% enchanting really helps though I think what it means is critical hits don't do any extra damage against you. I don't know the exact crit figures. But I'm sure the attack still will damage (If SFA doesn't just shrug it off). GREAT skill, by the way. I love it. DancingZombies 19:34, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Am I the only one to think this would go well with IW (even if Eles don't provide IAS, this would help the long term survivability). --Theeth (talk) 09:26, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :See Feigned Neutrality. DancingZombies 10:34, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::+80 armor is 25% reduction. For Stoneflesh Aura to be less effective, you'd need to receive 4..100 damage. Of course, that isn't taking into account critical immunity of Stoneflesh Aura nor the regeneration of Feigned Neutrality. --Theeth (talk) 11:37, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::+80 armor is 75% reduction Does this mean that an Assassin will not get energy from his Critical Strikes attribute when you have this on? This would seriously cripple an Assassin's abilities in combat. :Dark Apostasy WILL NOT trigger against someone using Stoneflesh Aura. However, Way of Perfection does (I think). Shido 22:50, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Tested in scrimmage with A/W using Wild Blow vs. me with Stoneflesh ... no energy returned. Looks like it doesn't count as a critical at all from either target or attacker's perspective ... Amarande 22:21, 29 January 2007 (CST) *Is it just me or are Earth Eles starting to sound like Dervishes now...although i do appreciate the new defense skills, all of them are basically enchantments which Dervishes already have. AND Earth eles are very susceptible to enchantment removals or spells like Desecrate enchantments. I would like to see something different. A maintained enchantment maybe? Or just plain skill, like Critical Eye. >> Trace 20:36, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::*nudge* try putting some of these skills on a Dervish.... :). Failing that, Obsidian Flesh is useful Labmonkey 06:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) using stoneflesh aura with armour is the only way to take actual 0 damage from attacks stoneflesh and armour of earth alone is probably enough to take 0 damage from most elemental and phyisical attacks (with level 14) too bad i didn't test this during the weekend conditions still kill tanks though- dolyak signet is only for pve stoneflesh aura is a kiting monks dream because it removes the 100% criticals on moving foes and you'll even get base damage reduction from the... Stoneflesh Aura + Armor of Earth + Stone Striker + Mantra of Earth = ~15 damage from a Meteor Shower. Practical? Not really. Half of the professions could probably kill you. But you can tank infinite numbers of Warriors, Assassins, pets, Rangers sans interrupts, Elementalists, Dervishes, etc. with this. Shido 18:06, 21 November 2006 (CST) Stoneflesh Aura + Armor of Earth + Veil of Thorns + Armor of Sanctity My update Just wikified Kinetic Armor and clarified what I thought the sentance was supposed to say - did I miss the point or anything? --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:53, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I believe the comment made about Kinetic Armor + Stoneflesh Aura was seen as an exaggeration. See the article's history for Skuld's comment on methods to go around them.--Ender A 06:13, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well, sounds like it's a good thing it got removed then. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:17, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Non-Elite? Even if it's an elite enchantment, it's still overpowered. Look at other damage absorption skills, this one is overpowered and can be maintained constantly. :Ah, but it's earth magic. You don't see a lot of pure ele builds focused on earth magic, do you? And either way, it's more than likely to get a major nerf before the final release. ::Second one down on User:Mgrinshpon/Sandbox. Stone Daggers with a crapload of armor. --Mgrinshpon 21:30, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :::I very much like. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:53, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I can predict very well that this WILL receive a nerf in a near future update. This combined with armor of earth and healing breeze made this once ele basically invincible, moreso than a 55. With 4 Luxon Warriors, at least 2 normal warriors, the turtle, and a sin pounding on him, even with 7 degen from conditions he was literally taking no damage. This is a VERY suped up Shielding Hands that also gives immunity to critical hits, and is especially overpowered if COMBINED with shielding hands. This skill will be reduced down to less than shielding hands reduction, or reduced a bit and lose the critical immunity. --Gimmethegepgun 05:37, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::::I don't know... 2 second cast begs your opponents to interrupt it, and even if they have none, popular X/E builds using Shock can interrupt you through knockdown without Ward of Stability as well. And then, the skill slot usage becomes a bit much, with all the defence. Some people would be content to be a semi-invincible Stone Daggers turret with the occasional Obsidian Flame, but I'm not a huge fan of those builds. As for comparing it to Shielding Hands, you may as well compare Healing Touch to Orison of Healing; The 'ally usable' aspect vs 'self-only' (well, practical limitation on Healing Touch rather than actual) changes the versatility of a skill significantly. In the end, I don't think Stoneflesh Aura's a huge deal. It's not like Kinetic Armour + Armour of Earth ele's weren't already being nigh-invinci tanking before this, and this requires more casting commitment. Merengue 22:15, 3 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Besides, it's an enchantment ... IMO enchantments can be much more powerful than other buffs, because there are many more counters for them than for other buffs. Shatter Enchantment is still spiky armor ignoring damage; Rend Enchantments can remove a whole Geomancer buff suite at once, and because these are not Monk enchantments there is no health loss to be considered. Not to mention all enchantments are Spells and besides Dazed which is being mentioned already on this talk page, Spells are just generally easier to mess with than other forms of skill, what with all the Spell-specific interrupts etc. If it were some other form of buff, such as a Stance (which can be erased only by 3 non-monster-only skills) or a Form (which cannot be removed at all, and Dervish Forms are just sick for this reason even if they ARE elite ...) or a basic Skill, then there would be much more careful balancing, but Enchantments have so many counters to them that they can be and even really deserve to be stronger than other buffs. IMO, Stoneflesh Aura is fair as it is, the solution is not nerfing it but to, if you face it, take enchantment removal more seriously. I know there's places where this is a problem, particularly RA but there are a lot of things that are generally fair in most or all other places but extremely annoying in RA (Shadow of Haste for instance ... I do think it's a tad overpowered, but a good organized team should have snares or stance enders in anticipation that the other side might possibly have a sin, especially in GvG) and if we nerfed everything so that RA players didn't have to meet any nuisances caused by not being able to rely on a particular resource being available to the team, it would leave things quite sterile ... besides, one of the challenges of RA is to find ways to deal with the hard to deal. Fair. Amarande 22:21, 29 January 2007 (CST) I dont yet have NF so I cant see for myself, but im wondering if SFA comes into effect before armor and other damage reducing effects of after? if I had Kinetic Armor on, would SFA reduce the damage before the damage got to kinetic and the base AL or after all the armor reductions?--Hyprodimus Prime 16:59, 12 November 2006 (CST) This skill is GOD. Well, maybe not, but it's pretty awesome. I made a leisurely stroll through Fort Aspenwood and didn't die once. DancingZombies 17:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) just gaze it.. — Skuld 17:27, 10 December 2006 (CST) LOL, Just gaze everything then! GAZE SPAMMERS FTW! you gotta call Nike with that one:) doobnoob :If we're going to throw the perfect situational counter at every skill in the game, because there is one, then we can go ahead and remove over 3/4 of all Warrior and Assassin builds due to Blind. :D DancingZombies 19:00, 14 December 2006 (CST) Every skill has its counter...Dazed...byebye spellcasters --InfestedHydralisk 07:10, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Personally I always take glyph of concentration on my E/Ds ^^ — Skuld 07:20, 17 December 2006 (CST) Yeah, it's an awesome skill, and every Earth ele farmer's dream. However, it has a long cast time, and the duration only compensates for the recharge at high Earth Magic. You can't use it vs a spike, so you need to keep it up constantly, or at least when aggroing mobs. That takes a lot of energy. However, it looks like a neat skill for covering an A/E while he spikes. I'll try that later.Labmonkey 06:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) Shelter Does this come before or after shelter? As in, someone is taking a consistant 170 damage from rotscale, say. Then they activate SFA, and a ritualist uses Shelter. Say he also has 400 HP. Would it go... 170=40, because of shelter. then 40-25=15 or would it go 170-25=145 145=40, because of shelter? If Shelter comes first, Rotscale is gonna be a hit with Earth Ele's. Also, you could just pop off an Obsidian Flame instead of a nuke, it's slower, but it's worth being practically invincible. Blastedt(Talk) 16:42, 22 November 2006 (CST) Does this work like shielding hands? or does it come after prot spirit (cmon earth invincimentalist) --Coloneh RIP 19:05, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::This comes before I beleive, but thats actually a good thing, because it opens up use of Prot Bond for Invinimentalists. This soaks up MOST attacks making them -0, which doesn't trigger Prot Bond, and anytime you do happen to take more dmg, bond will come in and reduce it. With Ess Bond and BSpirit you need to only have like a 2:1 ratio of Prot bond to gain net energy over time. Making this an awesome invini-build for areas with casters wanding you, or Barbs dmg, and etc (Its like Opposite Spirit Bond, instead of wanting mostly 60+ dmg, you want alot of low dmgs like wanding). ::This is of course if you even NEED the Prot Bond ever, alot of places you'll just take all -0s with only Armor of Earth and This. :) - Former Ruling 17:52, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Thats genius! i didnt even think of that.--Coloneh RIP 13:12, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::::I thought of that last night. --— Blastedt(Talk) 17:06, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::I went Droughtling Farming in the Rilohn Refuge Mission with SFA+AoE+mystic regeneration and using sliver armor and crystal wave/tenais crystals for damage.Took about 2 mins to kill all the Droughtlings.and the whole time i took 10 damage so i dont think you would almost ever need shelter with this skill.--Domon Kasho 22:37, 19 December 2006 (CST) Damage Its says damage. Does that mean all types of damage, as in Holy and Shadow? StatMan 23:28, 2 January 2007 (CST) yep, every kind of damage (except for life-stealing) --InfestedHydralisk 08:49, 3 January 2007 (CST) Confirmed that. Life stealing isn't technically damage though. It doesn't trigger balthazars spirit. I think this could work with Life Bond, at 0 prot you would have better protection vs damage than a monk would (compare 16 prot(32) vs 16 earth(33 + 3 for 0 prot). It would be interesting to see.StatMan 03:13, 11 January 2007 (CST) :It works, and quite well too. Putting in 16 earth, and 8 prot allows the use of Extinguish and Ward against Melee to put down pretty much any team relying on melee attackers that doesn't have heavy enchant removal. (And who carries that much?) --Crazytreeboy 22:28, 15 January 2007 (CST) Armor Increasing comparison How would this skill compare to other skills such as Watch Yourself in terms of lowering the amount of damage intake? At level 12, shouldn't it be just about the same as Watch yourself? Trace 19:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) :WY at 12 tactics is +21 AL, which is about 31% damage reduction for everyone in earshot for 10s (but it'd be possible to keep it up all the time). This at 12 earth is 25 reduction just for you for 17s, longer than the recharge. So it depends how hard you're getting hit on average and whether you care about teammates. --Fyren 02:32, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah..i didn't see that they altered Watch Yourself in that you need 12 tactics for it...hmm. Interesting. Also, something to think about is that stoneflesh aura lowers HOLY damage too, unlike Watch Yourself which doesn't help against holy damage at all. Trace 14:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) Prot Spirit If you cast prot spirit then this at 330 hp with 16 earth, you will take NO damage from anything, which is perfect for farming, since you can bring some other skills to heal. While it is mainly for areas without degen, you can't deny the strong power it has with other skills such as a spellbreaker in the form of obsidian flesh to farm maybe margonites? Why spellbreaker instead of obsidian flesh? I tried to do something similar already. However, as long as disenchanting isn't a problem, you can use this as your primary armor. It seems to do an excellent job with armor of earth. Even with the ability to avoid disenchantment, you do have to worry about interupts based on skills. StatMan 03:08, 11 January 2007 (CST) :I think he meant to say using Obsidian flesh as a spellbreaker--Domon Kasho 20:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) Has this been mentioned before? Stoneflesh and Sprot spirit only works sometimes. see here and try for yourself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_eGd4BohGg For some reason damage is still getting through on certain attack skills. The video was done before the HM/NM split, but I tried after with the same effects. Im casting PS before SFA. I know there is a 2 second gap while casting SFA, but the damage comes AFTER both are in place. --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:30, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I tested the synergy between the two, and it seems that it follows this pattern that I don't really know how to explain. Lets put it this way, say you have 19 sec PS, and 18 sec SFA, the way to not take dmg ever is: At 0 sec, PS, then SFA at 14.5 sec, PS, then SFA again when it recharges ETC. However, if we count the # of PS and SFAs, if u cast PS too often so that PS#-1 runs out so that PS# is cast later than SFA#, than u take dmg. I don't know if this is clear in any way. but at least you have the method to not take any dmg at all. Clarification on crits Added a note to the article saying that any attack against you that would be a critical hit will be a normal attack instead (useful when running away). --Armond Warblade (talk) 12:38, 11 March 2007 (CDT) D/E anyone? Anyone ever thought of using Stoneflesh aura with the Armor of Sanctity + Veil of Thorns combo? 42 dmg reduction? Yum? (Dubby 10:36, 23 March 2007 (CDT)) reduce damage from skills like Barbs Will this skill reduce damage from hexes like Barbs?--Dark Paladin X 17:35, 15 April 2007 (CDT) could I add into the trivia section that this looks a bit like "The Thing" from F4? It reduces dmg taken from soul barbs, and i would assume it would reduce from barbs too Omen 12:36, 28 April 2007 (CDT) FFS nerf this already... It is unbeliveable this skill is still as strong as it, with an enchant mod you don't need very many points into earth magic to keep this up constantly...not to mention this single skill can shut down an entire sin build built around critical hits....wtf a-net :Gaze of Contempt. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:23, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Or... Distracting Shot, Savage Shot, Power Drain, etc etc. -Auron 23:26, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::That Assassin needs to be built less around damage, and more on utility. Have a look at Assault Enchantments, Dark Apostasy, Expunge Enchantments or Shattering Assault. --Kale Ironfist 00:50, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::3 of those are elite, and expunge can be restrictive depending on your "utility build." --8765 01:01, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::If you're going solo, you're going to have to have some utility for counter-counters. A group should easily take them down. --Kale Ironfist 01:03, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Or you could be superman moebius sin and bring leaping mantis -> exhausting assault and interrupt stoneflesh every time. GG. -Auron 01:06, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Why do that when you can just kill the ele... better yet why do that when you can just switch targets and leave the damageless earth ele alone O.o... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:13, 3 May 2007 (CDT) I bet it's AB anyways, so just ignore the ele, or simply cancel his cap contribution. I hope your self-heal can outdo his stone dagger spam... --8765 13:54, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :This skill doesn't make the ele immortal, just annoying lol Silver Sunlight 14:19, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::No, but Mystic Regen + Stoneflesh + whatever other buffs is near god-mode... --8765 14:32, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::True... But I would rather say Mystic Regen is overpowered Silver Sunlight 08:03, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::try Aura of the Lich+stoneflesh aura. Complete immunity to up to 74 (with GoEP) armour ignoring damage. Most viable uses (pve) are an n/e dark aura bomb or e/n sliver armour farmer. Phool 13:23, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::This is fine, sure terra tanks are annoying, but one simple interrupt can easily shut down their entire build. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:27, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::The perfect counter for a specific build always works against it ;) 196.25.255.246 11:27, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Related Skills I don't see why call of protection is a related skill... yea, it provides damage reduction, but to a pet, not you. And it's a shout, and it's ranger, and beast mastery, and... yea. --Wizardboy777 17:23, 9 June 2007 (CDT) June 15th Nerf Finally! Thanks to the +25 armor cap and the nerf to this, we can say goodbye to those useless and annoying Earth Tanks. :DDD I am bobo 12:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I know, my ability to solo a whole team in AB and keep them distracted, or solo cap pretty much every shrine in AB is pretty useless. What was I thinking? Maybe you should redefine your definition of "useless" as right now it is rather flawed. Doubt it you only need 14 Earth Magic and a 20% enchantment duration weapon mod to keep have it recast just as it ends, so at 16 earth magic still good but yeah this helps deal with the farmers and RA Terra Tankers. :Please tell me you are joking. Now, in RA/TA, I don't have a clue about these builds' viability, so I can't comment. However, "deal with the farmers"? ZOMGHAX! Ele tank builds can tank solo! Next we need prot spirit to have a recharge that is longer than the duration can possibly last with all mods, and we "deal with" 55 farming. /sarcasm --Lavos 02:56, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::All you'd need to fix the 55 is to make Prot Spirit reduce damage to a minimum of 15 or something, it won't have an effect on anyone BUT 55s unless they have WAY too many runes. Anyway, I still agree with you, doing that tiny little bit to the duration is barely going to do anything at all (and yet everyone's complaining about it en masse for some reason), but at least it's a step in the right direction --Gimmethegepgun 15:12, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::actually, it will have an effect on 130 dervs, but........ if the added that to PS, the skill would look messy compared to other skills.--24.16.163.73 19:40, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Not very much of an effect though, it would only be a 2 damage difference. And no it wouldn't really make it look messy compared to others, it would look more like Divine Spirit's description. Just put a "This skill cannot reduce damage below 15." clause on it --Gimmethegepgun 19:47, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Just a note. Stoneflesh + Armor of Earth + Mystic Regen = Still stacks... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:58, 18 June 2007 (CDT) With regards to Lavos, a 55 monk with prot spirit and stoneflesh aura might be a okay and viable setup, just be make sure you cast prot spirit first. This would prevent all damage (reducable) coming in even with a small investment in earth magic. of course, this always leaves the same counters, i.e enchant removal SKILLS (not spells if there's a spell breaker lying around) and annoying-always-one-in-every-AB-battle touchers, signets, Chilblains ect. Flechette 08:05, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Er, the bit about 55ing was solely directed at the "deal with the farmers" bit, as don't see farmers as a problem, thus they don't need to be "dealt with". I was not referring to 55ing with stoneflesh, although without an earth rune, this will be nigh-impossible to reasonably maintain.--Lavos 22:47, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Skill-Trainers The Skill-Trainer at the Gate of Torment also provides Stoneflesh Aura. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.173.137.39 ( ) }. :We only list the first trainer, as it's implied all trainers after will have it. BigAstro 14:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Odd, Concerning Critical Hits.. Although it migtates extra damage from a critical hit, and fails to grant an assassin energy via Critical Strikes, this skill will indeed still allow for the refreshing of Critical Defenses, should this be noted? Also, it'd be nice if somebody could test Way of Perfection's interaction with this skill. Zulu Inuoe 21:43, 4 September 2007 (CDT) With this part of today's update - Fixed a bug that caused effects that are conditional upon critical hits to trigger even if critical hits were prevented with a skill. - would this mean that critical eye and such other skills won't trigger off crits that would have been made against this skill now? that's what i seem to be gathering from this part of the update, but i don't have another person to test this with atm -- Ayaname Wolf 00:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Honestly This should act more like Turtle Shell: instead of giving crit IMMUNITY, make it not reduce damage against crits. At least make it so attackers can do SOMETHING against Terra Tanks --Gimmethegepgun 00:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC)